<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut Out All The Ropes and Let Me Fall by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688712">Cut Out All The Ropes and Let Me Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING// READ TAGS CAREFULLY</p><p>Jade's struggling, no one seems to notice. Until Cat does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat Valentine/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut Out All The Ropes and Let Me Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE TRIGGER WARNINGS IN TAGS BEFORE READING!!!</p><p>This chapter is just an intro of sorts to see if people are interested in this story!! Hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The signs are extremely subtle at first. Everything is so barely noticeable unless you're watching intently- unless you're waiting for a slip up.</p><p>There's just the smallest changes- eating a little less, being a little more snappy, the bags under her eyes, the lack of snarky remarks. But the biggest tell of all is the way she puts up less of a fight against physical contact. Jade hates being touched (by anyone) but even more so by the people she doesn't trust. People like Tori, who even herself is surprised when Jade doesn't slap her hands away and threaten her when she reaches over to move an out of place hair away from her face. </p><p>Tori tells Cat one day that she thinks Jade's becoming a better person, that she thinks Jade is finally starting to like her. Cat wishes more than anything that that was the case, but she knows that it most certainly isn't.</p><p>Beck doesn't seem to notice- either that or he doesn't care enough to try to help her. Because when it's brought up one day when Jade's absent from school, he shrugs and says he doesn't think she's been acting any differently. Cat wants to yell at him and tell him to talk to her- but she doesn't, because she doesn't want to cause a scene and she doesn't want Jade to get mad at her for pointing it out.</p><p>As weeks pass, the subtle things start to become more obvious. </p><p>The way Jade wears clothes that used to fit her perfectly- which now hang off and look way too big, the way she looks so exhausted all the time, and her days off of school become much more frequent with no explanation apart from "I had stuff to do." </p><p>Gradually Cat finds it harder to bite her tongue, she sees the pain in Jade's eyes. She sees the way her best friend starts to become a shell of her former self. </p><p>It hurts. It's killing the redhead to see her like this. But not as much as it's killing Jade. Not as much as Jade's killing herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>